1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pump/exercise system and more particularly pertains to facilitating a plurality of cardiovascular and other exercises in a safe, efficient, entertaining and economical manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of exercise systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, exercise systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of facilitating cardiovascular and other exercises are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While the prior art devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, they do not describe pump/exercise system that allows facilitating a plurality of cardiovascular and other exercises in a safe, efficient, entertaining and economical manner.
In this respect, the pump/exercise system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of facilitating a plurality of cardiovascular and other exercises in a safe, efficient, entertaining and economical manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved pump/exercise system which can be used for facilitating a plurality of cardiovascular and other exercises in a safe, efficient, entertaining and economical manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.